falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
G.E.C.K. (editor)
The official editor for Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, called G.E.C.K. (Garden of Eden Creation Kit, named after the terraforming device of the same name from the series), that can be downloaded for free, allows PC users to create and add their own content to the game. The editor requires a pre-existing installation of the associated game to function, as it requires usage of several resources within the game. The G.E.C.K. provides the community with tools that allow players to expand the game. Users can create and edit any data for use with Fallout 3 or Fallout: New Vegas, from building landscapes, towns and locations to writing dialogue, creating characters, weapons, creatures and complex scripting. The G.E.C.K. has an interface similar to that of The Elder Scrolls Construction Set, which is useful to those who are familiar with it; however, the functionality of the G.E.C.K. is far expanded over that of the Construction Set, much like the functionality of the game engine. Scripting options for the G.E.C.K. can be expanded using the Fallout 3 Script Extender or New Vegas Script Extender (or FOSE and NVSE, respectively) much like OBSE for TES IV: Oblivion and SKSE for TES V: Skyrim; however, these script extenders are not compatible with versions purchased via Direct2Drive, and having Games For Windows Live active will cause the game to crash as soon as you try to access Games For Windows Live. Versions ''Fallout 3'' The first version 1.1 was made available on December 11, 2008. On May 26, 2009 an update to version 1.5 was released. It requires version 1.1 to be installed. With the launch of the new official website for games from the Fallout series, these versions now are only available from the Garden of Eden Creation Kit wiki, hosted on a Zenimax server. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' The first version for Fallout: New Vegas was made available on October 19, 2010, concurrent with the game's U.S. release. It was later updated to the working version 1.4, which also is available on the Garden of Eden Creation Kit wiki, hosted on a Zenimax server. The G.E.C.K. is now available for download via Steam as of May 20th, 2013. ''Fallout 4'' Todd Howard previously announced that there would be a creation kit released for Fallout 4 some time in April 2016Todd Howard interview on gameinformer. However, the Fallout 4 version builds on the kit released for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and drops the G.E.C.K. title in favor of Skyrim's designation as simply the Creation Kit. The Fallout 4 Open Beta of the Creation Kit was released on April 26th, 2016 at Bethesda.net. The kit became supported for Xbox One in May 2016. However, even though Playstation 4 was supposed to receive the modding tool in June 2016, it was postponed. According to Bethesda, Skyrim Special Edition will receive mods first, followed by PS4 support at an unknown date. ''Fallout 76'' * Not functional. External links * Main Page - GECK * [http://fallout3.nexusmods.com/ Fallout 3 Nexus - Fallout 3 mods and community] * [http://newvegas.nexusmods.com/ Fallout: New Vegas Nexus - Fallout: New Vegas mods and community] * [http://falloutmods.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page Vault-Tec Labs, the Fallout modding wiki - Fallout mods, Fallout 2 mods, Fallout 3 modding, and more] * Fallout Script Extender (FOSE) * New Vegas Script Extender (NVSE) References Category:Fallout 3 add-ons Category:Fallout 3 technical information Category:Fallout: New Vegas add-ons Category:Fallout: New Vegas technical information de:G.E.C.K. (Editor) es:G.E.C.K. (editor) nl:G.E.C.K. (bewerker) no:G.E.C.K. (editor) pl:G.E.C.K. (edytor) pt:G.E.C.K. (editor) ru:G.E.C.K. (редактор) uk:G.E.C.K. (редактор)